


[Vid] Starting on a Journey

by sakana17



Category: Last Samurai (2003)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/sakana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Starting on a Journey" (Yoshida Brothers), created 2006. </p><p>For Ujio and Katsumoto, history crosses paths with destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Starting on a Journey

[Download](http://pteropus.com) (password-protected site - login and password are automatically emailed)


End file.
